Orange Juice
by GenesisSnow
Summary: Roxas Emerson is a teenage boy with an abusive drug lord father and a passion for music. After being stalked by some anything but ordinary people, they ask him to join their school. And when a certain pyro comes along and convinces him, he decides to join. Upon doing so, Roxas meets a medium and a fellow musician. And with the help of that pyro, they form a band and fall in love
1. Chapter 1

** guys~ Here is my new and improved version of Orange Juice! For those of you who read the original version, I hope you love this one even more! For you new readers, I'm sure you'll thank me later cause the first version was pretty jacked xD **

**Enjoy!**

**Oh and one more thing: I am currently working on a new and improved version of Delinquents as well. I apologize for removing it from the archive so suddenly! I just wasn't feeling pleased with it at all, and I feel like I should show you guys my full potential. I'm glad you guys loved it though! I promise that it'll be a billion times better this time! **

**I will warn you it's very graphic and very sad though TTATT **

**Ciao QWQ**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Life is Rough: Roxas' Story**

Roxas gently tiptoed into his house like he did every night. He set the bags of groceries he had been carrying for almost half a mile and exhaustedly let out a sigh. That particular night had seemed extra long to the blonde boy, but he would withstand anything to support his little brother.

The blonde exited the kitchen and snuck his way into the living room, where Adrian, his little brother was sound asleep.

Roxas smiled and ran his hand through his brother's hand gently, "Night bud~" He whispered as softly as he could and continued to tiptoe past him. Poor kid; Roxas only wished that he could afford a bed for the little guy. But with 3 mouths to feed and a 12,000 dollar debt to pay off, life was rough.

"I hope _he's _not here..." The blonde growled under his breath and scanned his cerulean eyes around the small and dark apartment. Roxas hated his father with a passion, what with all of the terrible things he did on a daily basis. The dude was a drug lord, and prostitutes basically fainted over his presence. Not to mention he was a complete drunk, left his debt for Roxas to pay off, and usually only came home to take his anger out. Roxas shuddered and his eyes became coated with fear and hatred. Shaking his thoughts away, the boy allowed a small smile to find it's way onto his lips; It would be all okay soon.

Before laying down next to the couch where his brother slept soundly, Roxas scratched the back of his own neck in irritation. The next day he had school, and that would mean he'd have to drop Adrian off at that dreadful daycare again. The blonde boy couldn't stand leaving his brother all alone at a strange place, and neither could Adrian, but he was safer there than he'd ever be at home. It was only a matter of time before Luxord, their father started giving Adrian shit too, and Roxas wasn't going to let that happen.

"I can't sleep knowing that, that bastard is probably coming home tonight..." Roxas growled to himself and clenched his fists and teeth, "I think I'm just gonna stay up for a bit~ -yawn-" Lethargic, Roxas wandered into the bathroom with a frown on his face; he really needed to start cleaning up his appearance for Adrian. In the mirror was a rugged looking Roxas, with his usually gelled up dirty blonde hair in strands, and hickeys and dirt all over his neck and collarbone. It all just reminded him of painful things, things that were hard to talk about. And no one would ever know, what Demyx had to do to survive. He didn't want anyone to know; It was too shameful. Too broken. Too _painful, _even.

Roxas needed to calm down. He gently sat down in the corner of the bathtub, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He was going to sing; That was the only way the blonde boy knew how to calm down. Music was like his pacifier.

Roxas began:

_What if I wanted to break _

_Laugh it all off in your face _

_What would you do?_

_What if I fell to the floor _

_Couldn't take all this anymore _

_What would you do, do, do?_

_Come break me down _

_Bury me, bury me _

_I am finished with you_

_What if I wanted to fight _

_Beg for the rest of my life _

_What would you do?_

_You say you wanted more _

_What are you waiting for? _

_I'm not running from you (from you)_

_Come break me down _

_Bury me, bury me _

_I am finished with you_

_Look in my eyes _

_You're killing me, killing me _

_All I wanted was you_

_I tried to be someone else _

_But nothing seemed to change _

_I know now, this is who I really am inside_

_Finally found myself _

_Fighting for a chance I know now, _

_this is who I really am_

_Ooh oooh Ooh oooh Ooh oooh_

_Come break me down _

_Bury me, bury me _

_I am finished with you, you, you_

_Look in my eyes _

_You're killing me, killing me _

_All I wanted was you_

_Come, break me down_

_ Break me down Break me down_

_What if I wanted to break? _

_What if I, what if I, what if I _

_Bury me, bury me, bury me_

Roxas ended the song, and as soon as he did he heard glass shattering. "Looks like he's home..."

Roxas slowly crept out of the bathroom to see what was going on. There was broken beer glass all over the kitchen floor, and sure enough, there was Luxord stumbling and walking in it. "I-I'm home loves! _hic!" _Luxord giggled and fell onto the living room floor with glass sticking out of his arm and blood dripping off of his finger tips.

"Fuck! _hic! _It's... It's... ALL YOUR FAULT!" The drunken man screamed out, immediately waking Adrian. Roxas ran over to the now crying child and held him close.

Luxord giggled once more, "_Hic!_ Congrats Son! Today's the day you killed your Mum!"

Roxas' eyes widened to the size of dinner plates; He wanted to cry. He wanted to shout. But he just couldn't. All Roxas could do was hold Adrian close, wipe his tears away, and clench his teeth in anger. The blonde teen tried to forget about it, but no matter what, it always came back to him; The fact that his mother was dead because of him.

"It's all your fault that she's dead!" Tears began to stream down Luxord's rugged cheeks and he laughed manically, "I begged her to abort you, but she just wouldn't listen! It was her own stupid fault~" Next, the man shrugged and marched back and forth around the living room like a soldier with a smile on his face. Roxas couldn't even stand anymore. He dropped to his knees and shook violently. Adrian just continued to cry and scream. He was only 3 and Luxord didn't even care.

"I'm guessing you know what comes next love!" Luxord grinned and ripped some of the glass out of his arm, "I'll beat you, take my anger out, and back to the office it is!"

"Adrian, go hide in the bathroom."

"B-But b-bubby-"

"Adrian, please."

"B-But-"

"Adrian."

"O-Okway..."

"That's right little chap, listen to your brother! Me and him are gonna have a little _hic!_ fun..."

"Pop... Please... Just leave Adrian alone..." Roxas finally allowed some tears to fall down his cheeks.

"Oh I'll leave him be~ He's not the one who killed your mum, now is he?" Luxord chuckled cruelly, "Get ready love~"

Now all that could be heard from inside the bathroom was Roxas' screams and cries. Adrian's shaking and crying refused to let up, "Bubby... P-Pwease be okway..."

Roxas just continued to scream and cry; Luxord whipped him, burned him, shoved glass into his skin; But the pain was nothing compared to other things. Those wounds would heal, but the scars would stay forever.

"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH HER MURDER!" Luxord sobbed out and whipped him one more time before Roxas let out a final shriek.

"Happy birthday... love..." Luxord sniffled, dropped the belt he used to abuse Roxas, and stumbled out the back door. Roxas choked out some sobs; It was the same every year. Every single year. Roxas crawled into the bathroom where Adrian was and smiled softly.

"BUBBY!" The child screamed, terrified out of his mind.

"It's alright buddy... It's all, all right now... I promise..." Roxas managed to whisper out and not long after, he passed out.

This, was Roxas Emerson's life.

_End of Chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped

**Hey guys! I'd like to thank fluteprincess95 and Lunar Locket for their support~ You guys boosted my confidence in this story quite a bit. Sorry it took so long to update, I don't have access to a computer very often and these chapters actually take a pretty long time to write, edit, and finish. **

**Anywhore, ( Ty, if you're reading this I love ya~ This is my way of shouting out to you TTUTT ) I'll update as often as I can. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs or the band Rise Against quoted in this story. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Red hair, Black clothing, it was all so... mysterious. Roxas wandered through the all black forest with a tint of remorse in his eyes; The last thing he remembered was passing out after Luxord's previous "anger management session", and now here the honey blonde haired boy was, wandering through a forest and chasing after some stranger with flaming hair. It was all so ludicrous. It seemed like nothing made sense in Roxas' life anymore. _

_After a few minutes of walking through the forest's dark corridors, Roxas began to ponder why he was even chasing this mysterious man in black. Something was tugging at the back of his mind, like it was controlling him. It was almost as if the boy couldn't stop walking. _

_"Hey kiddo~" A voice called out of nowhere, and Roxas' heart immediately began to race. Why was this man's voice so utterly familiar? Roxas could feel the stranger's breath on his neck, but he was nowhere to be seen. _

_"Luxord always has been a bastard, hasn't he?" The sadness in the man's voice almost seemed genuine. But Roxas couldn't and wouldn't believe anyone could be sad for his wellbeing. _

_"... W-Who are you..?" Roxas hesitated, but finally spoke out towards the voice. _

_"Me? Haven't you gotten it memorized yet, kiddo? We've been through this a thousand times..." The voice responded in a flustered tone, "The names **Axel**. Get it memorized!" A mysterious figure appeared, clothed in black from head to toe. All Roxas could see where his glowing acid green eyes that sent a shudder crawling down his spine. _

_"Ax... el?" _

_"I see you're still a zombie." The robed figure shook his head and placed a hand on his rather feminine hips, "I'll come back when you remember FOR REAL."_

_"W-Wait!" _

_"See you in the next life, Roxas." _

* * *

"WAIT!" Roxas screamed out, but instantly grasped his throat in pain. His throat was still sore from the previous night.

_It was just a dream..._

The blonde boy held a hand over his heaving chest, and slowly stood to his feet. Was he going delusional? That dream was way too detailed to be fake. But still; He was in the bathroom lying in the same exact spot he passed out in, so it couldn't have been real.

Reality slapped Roxas cruelly in the face, and the night before soon caught up with him. The blonde let out a painful groan. His body ached, his jaw refused to move anymore without causing him excruciating agony, and the boy's once cerulean blue eye, was painfully swelled shut and the color of a prune. Roxas had forgotten what the aftermath could be like.

"B-Bubby..? Are you okway..?" A whimper escaped the lips of a still shivering Adrian, and Roxas' heart sank. All the aching teen could do was blame himself; How could he have let this happen?! Adrian was probably scared out of mind and here Roxas was worrying about some stupid dream.

"I-I'm so sorry Adrian..." Roxas allowed a tear of guilt to slide down his cheek, and he hugged his little brother with all the strength he had left. That poor kid was gonna be scarred for life, and Roxas didn't anything about it. He could have left. Damn, Roxas could have even left the country with Adrian. But he was too much of a coward to do it. So many thoughts where coursing through the damaged teen's mind, that he couldn't even breathe.

"Bubby... It's okway. You protected mwe." Adrian smiled up at his big brother. It was almost as if he knew how much pain his brother was in because of everything that had happened. He was so innocent, and Roxas couldn't even feel the pain anymore. He would do _anything_ to protect that kid.

Roxas sniffled, "Why don't we get you some breakfast and then I'll take you to school?" The blonde put on his best genuine smile.

"That sounds gweat!" Adrian giggled and held a thumbs up.

"Great!" Roxas grinned and held his brother's hand. The only thing that would make the blonde happy, was knowing that his brother was safe. Roxas was finally gonna do it; That night, he was finally gonna leave with Adrian. The blonde teen wasn't going to wait until Luxord began to attack Adrian too. He wouldn't allow it. Roxas was gonna _Rise Against _and make everything better. It's not like Luxord actually cared about them anyway. It wouldn't make a difference in the drunken man's mind whether they were at home or not.

"What do you want for breakfast Little Duck?"

"Hmmm... Orange Juice!"

"Orange Juice it is!"

* * *

_Later that morning..._

Roxas and Adrian headed out the door and up the road to the dreadful preschool both boys hated so much. Adrian had a really hard time making friends, something he inherited from Roxas. And preschoolers were ruthless.

"Bubby... Do I have to go bwack?" Adrian frowned up at Roxas.

"I know you don't wanna go, and I really don't want to take you back either..." Roxas paused with a frown, "But I promise that if you go here today, I'll take you somewhere really fun after school." Roxas gave the small child a smile.

"Weally?! Okway!" Adrian giggled and hugged Roxas tightly, "Bye bubby!" Adrian giggled and waved goodbye before running inside the building like his life depended on it.

"Be safe, and don't run, you'll fall!" Roxas waved back and let out a sigh, but still smiled. If Adrian was happy, he was happy, and vice versa. That's why Roxas always did his best to smile for the small boy. The blonde wanted to create an atmosphere that Adrian could be carefree in, and forget about what an asshole their dad was. But once Adrian ran behind those glass doors, smiles vanished, giggles faded, and now it was time for Roxas to face his other hell; Public High School.

. . .

After dropping Adrian off at "prehell", Roxas made his way up the road to "Highhell." The blonde teen rolled his cerulean orbs and shoved his hands in his pocket before walking up to the large glass doors. He winced at the thought of Seifer getting ahold of him; Roxas didn't need anymore pain to add to his already sore body.

_I think I'll just go in through the back... _

The boy turned on his heel, promptly made his way to the back of the school, and stealthily crawled in through the science class window; His first class. There was no way he was taking any chances, so it was his safest route. Though Professor Vexen was quite a man bitch to anyone else, he had made a deal with Roxas that he could climb in through the back window whenever he needed in exchange for Roxas to keep his mouth shut about the old pervert's secret; Vexen visited the strip club Roxas worked at.

Roxas froze up at the thought of his work; It made him feel so ashamed of himself. In fact, he even hated himself for it. But it's what he had to do to keep food on the table for Adrian.

"Morning Professor~" Roxas casually shook his thoughts of disgust away and sat down in his seat.

"Pipe down child, I'm busy you ungrateful- Oh hello Roxas." Vexen slightly looked up from the book he was reading. Professor Vexen was tall, slender, and had long icy white hair. Not to mention these cold ice blue eyes that could probably suck your soul out of it's body. Although, after Roxas talked with the dude a bit, he wasn't half bad.

"How's the wife and kid?" Roxas asked casually and opened his text book to page 28, as written on the board.

"They're fine I suppose. Aqua is as cheerful as ever. Although, Ienzo is going through another faze. I'm not quite sure how to react."

"Eh he'll be fine in a year." The blonde waved his hand in the air to signal that it was nothing and keep the old professor from stroking out. Truthfully, Roxas wished he had a dad that cared as much as Vexen, other than the strip club incident. Roxas had made him promise he would never step foot in a strip club again. Not that it was ever going to happen or anything, but, the blonde boy just admired how much care he put into his family. Family; the word was strange and foreign to Roxas, but it was beautiful.

The two conversed for a while until students began to walk in. Roxas nervously searched for Seifer the whole time, in fear that the thickheaded bastard would actually use his brain for once and come waltzing in through the door.

Thankfully, the idiot wasn't going to be thinking anytime soon.

x x x

After class, when Roxas was absolutely positive that Seifer wouldn't come waltzing in to give him an early death, Roxas waved goodbye to Professor Vexen and retreated out the back window. Now it was lunch; Roxas usually just hang out in the music room until the halls were completely empty.

He crawled through the vine ridden window and let out a sigh. No one ever used the music room since everyone was basically too busy ridiculing each other to enjoy the little pleasures of life. The bastards, he was glad he didn't have such a pea sized brain. Life had beaten him and Adrian down too many times for the two boys to ignore the little things; The little things were all they had.

Roxas let a small smile place itself onto his lips, "What am I doing, just sitting here..." He got up and grabbed a guitar and softly started to strum the chords to _It Ends Tonight by The All American Rejects, _then he began to sing.

_"Your subtleties, they strangle me_  
_I can't explain myself at all_

_And all the wants and all the needs_  
_All I don't want to need at all_

_The walls start breathing, my mind's unweaving_  
_Maybe it's best you leave me alone_

_A weight is lifted on this evening_  
_I give the final blow_

_When darkness turns to light_  
_It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_A falling star, at least I fall alone_  
_I can't explain what you can explain_

_You're finding things that you didn't know_  
_I look at you with such disdain_

_The walls start breathing, my mind's unweaving_  
_Maybe it's best you leave me alone_

_A weight is lifted on this evening_  
_I give the final blow_

_When darkness turns to light_  
_It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_Just a little insight won't make this right_  
_It's too late to fight, it ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_Now I'm on my own side_  
_It's better than being on your side_

_It's my fault when you're blind_  
_It's better that I see it through your eyes_

_All these thoughts locked inside_  
_Now you're the first to know_

_When darkness turns to light_  
_It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_Just a little insight won't make this right_  
_It's too late to fight, it ends tonight_

_It ends when darkness turns to light_  
_It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_Just a little insight won't make this right_  
_It's too late to fight, it ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_Tonight, inside_  
_When darkness turns to light_  
_It ends tonight..."_

Just as the blonde ended the song, someone violently swung open the door, letting it hit the wall with a loud _Bang! _Roxas' heart leaped into his throat and he clenched his eyes shut tight. He quickly put the guitar down, hoping and praying for god to give him a break for once, that this stranger would not be Seifer, that he wouldn't get his already damaged face get pummeled in.

"Oh! Sorry..." A voice apologized and nervously chuckled.

_It doesn't sound like Seifer... _

The frightened blonde boy opened his eyes to find a strange yet warm and bubbly boy with blonde, grass-like hair. The boy grinned and waved, "Hi! I'm Demyx! You couldn't be Roxas, could you..?"

_Oh thank you god... But... How does this kid know my name..? I haven't been being stalked have I..? Oh god please, not another one of Seifer's lackeys... _

"Um... How do you know my name?"

"Oops! Sorry, I'm from Paopu High! And we have our connections..." Demyx chuckled and wrapped an arm around Roxas' shoulder, "No need to be freaked!"

"Uh... Okaaay... But what do you want with me?"

That earned a giggle from blondie, "We want you at our school of course, silly!"

"Well I have classes to go to so if you'll excuse me-"

"Unacceptable mister! Now what did Xemnas say..? Oh, I know!" Demyx nodded in delight. _Who is this kook..? _

"We absolutely neeed you st our school, and we won't take no for an answer, so pleaaaase, pretty pleaaaase, come with me or I'll get scolded!"

"Not my problem bud-"

"Shhh!" Demyx held a finger to the bewildered boy's lips, "I'll have to get Lexy if you don't cooperate and he's not fun when he's angry!"

"Um... Bye..." Roxas furrowed his brows and tried to walk away, but as soon as he did, he felt himself being lifted up by some strange orange haired giant!

"WAGH PUT ME DOW- MMF!"

And everything was black after that...

x x x

"What're we gonna do with this kid?"

"I dunno... He's really strange looking isn't he?"

"Don't judge anyone by appearance, meanies!"

_What..?_

Roxas awoke, surrounded by a bunch of men in black robes. He recognized Demyx's voice, and soon, he realized what had happened. The blonde teen tried to kick and scream, but he was obviously bound down by something. Duck-tape, maybe..?

"Well look what we have here boys! The kid's up and at em." A slender man with a long grey ponytail and an eye patch chuckled and ripped the duck tape off Roxas' mouth.

"HEY ASSHOLES WHY THE HELL DID I GET KNOCKED OUT AND WHY AM I HERE RIGHT NOW?!" Roxas shouted, furiously.

Patchy the pirate's eye widened, "Ooh! This one's got spunk! I'm so impressed." He scoffed and then smirked.

"Hey, that's not very nice!" Demyx pouted and crossed his arms. Well, at least there was one familiar face in the room.

"GETTING A BIG ORANGE HAIRED DUDE TO KNOCK SOMEONE OUT ISN'T VERY NICE EITHER!"

"Touche`" A new voice laughed, but his face was covered by the dark hood that was attached to his jacket. It was strangely familiar to Roxas...

Roxas didn't like what was going on. He had friends who'd gotten kidnapped by strange cults and he never saw them again. He didn't want to die like this; He still had Adrian to take care of!

"Please, if you have any heart, you'll let me go! If I didn't have a little brother to take care of, I'd be fine with you sacrificing me to whatever thing you worship or whatever, but I do have a little brother to take care of and he can't be left alone with the asshole of a father we have because he does drugs and brings strange women home all the time and he's abusive so please, just please let me go. I have to make sure Adrian is taken care of!" Roxas cried out, allowing a few tears to pour down his face. He couldn't just let himself be sacrificed when he had his little brother to take care of. Roxas was all Adrian had.

"Sorry Roxy, we didn't mean to scare you that bad..." Demyx pouted and pat Roxas on the shoulder.

"Damn, that's rough...Even I feel bad because of my own asinineness " The man with the eye patch sighed and shook his head.

The hooded man finally pulled off his hood, "Sorry Roxas." He apologized and scratched the back of his neck. Roxas' eyes widened; That red hair... Those mesmerizing green eyes... "A-Axel!" It was him; Axel.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry about the cut off ending, please don't hurt me, I love you. ~ I hope you liked this chapter! And like I've said before, I don't own the bands, songs, or the band Rise Against. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3: Kiddo

**Hey guys and welcome back to another chapter of Orange Juice! I'm really super psyched about this one! I would like to thank Ern Estine 13624, Fluteprincess95, and Lunar Locket for their continued support and Yoyito, Peaceful Dragon Rose, and The Cloaked Sinner for following my story! You guys rock~ **

**Enjoy! =P **

* * *

**X X X **

"A-Axel!" Roxas basically screamed out towards the now uncloaked man.

"You two know each other?" Demyx titled his head to the side in question.

Axel chuckled, "That's for me, and me only to know. See ya, Roxas~" Axel smirked directly at Roxas, turned on his heel and waved casually to the bewildered honey blonde teen before leaving the room completely. Roxas just watched him walk away; He could have sworn that red haired jerk had winked at him.

"Aww... But I wanna know too guys..." Demyx pouted and crossed his arms childishly.

Those bright acid green eyes of Axel's did something to Roxas that he just couldn't explain. It was as if the mysterious red head could stare into the epitome of the teen's very soul; Like he could just tell everything that Roxas was thinking just with one glance. And strangely, Roxas yearned to know more about this mysterious man, and it was driving him mad. Roxas blushed and shook his thoughts away. Regardless, he needed to find out what was going on here.

The blonde furrowed his brows, "What the hell is going on here?!"

"Ooh! I see you've got the angry look down~" Patchy the pirate chuckled once more and began to circle around Roxas triumphantly. This guy was really starting to piss him off.

"Are you guys really some kind of cult?!"

"As if! We're just a regular school, with regular people, and regular teachers, and _I _happen to be one of those teachers, so I'd tone it down a bit."

"Who said I'm even going to agree to coming to some whacked up school like this?" Roxas growled, "Like I said, I've got my little brother to take care of. I don't have time to be messing around with any of your games-"

"Games? Who said this is a game? We're elite, kiddo. If you want any chance of being able to provide for that little brother of yours, than I suggest you cooperate-"

"Xigbar, stop it you big old meanie!" Demyx chimed in and smacked "Xigbar" on the back of the head with what looked to be some kind of music sheets.

"Sorry babe~ Looks like kiddo is all yours. You can take it from here. See ya later, 'Roxy'..." Xigbar laughed mockingly and left the room. Roxas glared; He really did NOT like that guy.

"Now Roxy, I'm gonna be straight with you on this." Demyx smile and ripped the duck tape off Roxas. The teen stretched thankfully; It felt good to be free! But he had to get out of that hell hole before something bad happened. He just didn't know how.

"We need you Roxas. Like Xiggy- I mean, Professor Xigbar said, we are elite, but we need new students. Our school is dying, Roxas." Demyx frowned and shook his head, "It has been for a while now. And we know just how talented you are!"

"Y-You mean... No I couldn't, I... I just can't..." Roxas calmed down and crossed his arms, diverting his gaze to the floor. "Wait... Have you guys been... Stalking me..?"

"Well, we like to call it, 'observing!' " Demyx giggled and then suddenly went all serious on the poor boy; Uh oh. The much taller boy grabbed Roxas by his shoulders, stared directly into his cerulean blue eyes with his much darker ones, and put on the straightest face Roxas had ever seen in his entire life. That couldn't be good. What was this blonde maniac up to?

"Hmm..." Demyx continued to stare into his eyes, "Yup! I see it in your eyes. You're the one! The one that could save this school!" Demyx smiled and spun around with a sigh, "Too bad you don't wanna attend here... Oh well... Nothing we can do. But if you change your mind, you'll know where to find me! Right here at good ol' Paopu High." The older blonde pat Roxas on his shoulder, "You're free to go!" He opened up the door and held his arm out, gesturing for the cerulean eyed boy to leave.

Roxas cautiously approached the door, and once he was sure Demyx wasn't going to do anything tricky, Roxas ran out of there like a bat out of hell. Xigbar smirked behind him, "See ya later kiddo~"

_Don't be so sure about that asshole_, Roxas growled internally. But... still. For whatever reason, Demyx's words really reached him. He wasn't sure if it was another one of the man's tricks, but he just felt... odd. About everything really. Roxas sighed; He didn't have time for this. He still had to pick up...

"ADRIAN!" The blonde screamed and ran even faster to the exit. Students and nearby teachers stared, bewildered. Those bastards had made him late! Poor Adrian, he was probably scared and waiting all alone... Those god damn idiots!

* * *

xxx

"Adrian! Buddy I'm so... sorry?"

"You weally know my brother?!" Roxas heard Adrian giggle. He was sure Adrian was alone, but there he was standing there with him, _Axel_. Flaming red hair, and those eyes... It really was him.

"I sure do!" Axel grinned and ruffled Adrian's long black hair, "I'm a good friend of your brother~"

"Axel..." Roxas let out, practically tearing up. The blonde approached the two, bewildered, but strangely... _happy_. _That red headed bastard... H-He's been looking after Adrian while I was kidnapped... I can't believe... Maybe... he's not so bad after all... _

"Ah, well speak of the devil! There's your brother right now." Axel continued to grin and Adrian ran up to him, "Bubby!" Roxas picked him up and hugged him tight, "I'm sorry I was late buddy..."

"That's alwight! Axel is really nice!" That did it; Roxas cracked a big smile. He wanted to cry of joy for a lot of different reasons, but refrained from doing so. Axel's eyes widened; He wished he could see that smile everyday. Axel cracked a grin as well, happy that Roxas was happy. Even though he didn't remember him yet, that kid did so many different things to Axel. He was just happy to have gotten to see him again.

"Axel, I can't thank you enough." Roxas smiled up at the redhead. Axel couldn't help but blush, I mean, Roxas was smiling at _him_. He considered that a huge honor.

"Hey, it was no problem~" The redhead smirked and tried to keep his cool, "You've got a good kid brother there."

"Yeah." Roxas nodded and held him close.

"Can I... walk you home?"

"If you want." The blonde shrugged his shoulders and the two began to walk. Axel couldn't believe it was happening; He was finally going to get his Roxas back.

* * *

When all three of the boys arrived at Roxas' house, Roxas felt his heart leap into his throat. He was even more afraid than most days to go inside. But soon, it wouldn't matter. They were gonna get out of there, and never look back. Luxord would NEVER cause them any pain ever again. Roxas and Adrian were going to stay happy for once. That, is what Roxas wanted.

"You okay?" Axel watched, concerned for Roxas' wellbeing.

"We'll be fine. We're getting out of here tonight."

Axel saw that determined look in the blonde's eyes. He remembered that look; Axel knew was positive Roxas would be fine as long as he kept that look of determination. It had never failed the blonde before, not as long as Axel had known him.

"Need some help?"

_Chapter 3, end_


	4. Chapter 4: Warmth

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Hope you're ready for some more Orange Juice, cause I'm on the ball today. I was actually really eager to begin writing this chapter ( I made myself fangirl with the AkuRoku fluff XD ) so here we are I guess. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Roxas blinked; He had no idea why Axel was going out of his way to help him so much all of a sudden. The blonde teen couldn't even believe that people like this still existed. "Um..." He nodded cautiously, "S-Sure."

"Great." The redhead smiled as Roxas opened up the front door.

Roxas could feel his heart beating faster and faster, afraid that Luxord would greet him with that sadistic grin and heavy scent of alcohol. But... He wasn't as scared as he had been before. Roxas felt calmer with Axel by his side, and in some weird way, he even felt... _safer_. The blonde hastily took a step through the doorway and a whimper escaped the lips of his little brother. "Shh... It's okay buddy... Just think about your Mum, okay? Think of your Mum and it'll be alright..." Thank god; No sign of Luxord or any of his women.

_Think of Mum..?,_ Axel thought to himself with a frown. He couldn't believe the horrible circumstances the two were living under; The walls were drenched in the stench of stale beer and marijuana, and the carpets were covered in blood stains. There was only a couch to decorate the small, damaged room and even that was ripped and falling apart. Axel just wanted to snatch the two up and steal them away, but he knew Roxas wouldn't let him. The blonde teen had always been stubbornly independent.

Instead of confronting Roxas and holding the two boys in his arms like he so desperately wanted to, Axel simply asked, "Where should we start?" Besides, he already knew that everything would be okay soon. He had a plan.

* * *

Roxas panted exhaustedly, "Thanks for your help Axel." The blonde wiped the sweat from his forehead and leaned up against the open trunk of his old rusted little Volkswagen. It was Adrian's mum's, something she left for the two of them when the time came. And this, was their time.

"No problem." Axel nodded. He didn't exactly know where Roxas planned on going though. Motels were expensive in Twilight Town, and he couldn't just sleep in his car. Finally, Axel asked, "Where are you gonna go?"

"Hm? Oh. With Adrian's Mum~" Roxas casually responded and swung down the trunk door with a great force. It was packed to the brim, so he had a little trouble with it, but after a few tries it finally shut tight. Roxas locked it with a key and looked over at Axel, who was suspiciously raising an eyebrow at him. "What?" Roxas asked with a tilt of his head, puzzled.

"Do you even know how to drive this thing. It's stick y'know~" Axel pointed out and continued to stare at the blonde teen. Roxas gulped and scratched the back of his neck; It was true that Roxas didn't have a license, and he definitely didn't know how to drive stick. But the teen would figure it out, as he always did.

"I'll figure it out." He shrugged and looked inside the car. If they were in the anime world, you would have been able to see the sweat drop on Roxas' head. It did look quite complicated... but still.

Axel sighed and shook his head. 'At least he's still the same Roxas I know.'

"I don't wanna push, but why don't you let me drive you there?" Axel grinned like the Cheshire cat.

Roxas shook his head stubbornly, "No, it's okay. I can do it, I really can." The blonde tried to assure him but Axel didn't buy it.

"Okay, well look at the scenario this way. When you run someone's mail box over and they call the cops, what're the cops gonna do when they find out that you don't have your license?" Axel raised a brow in question at the small blonde boy.

Roxas' eyes widened at that; He didn't want to admit it, but Axel was right. If Roxas DID crash into something, then the blonde would be screwed. They'd ask for his license, he'd have no choice but to tell them he didn't have one, then they'd take him and Adrian to the station, find out about their home life, and then they'd both be out in Foster care. And Roxas did NOT want that to happen. It wasn't an option. It just wasn't going to happen...

"Fine." Roxas mumbled, dropped the car keys in Axel's hand, and went to strap Adrian into his car seat. "But it's only because I'd prefer to NOT be put in foster care, thank you..."

Axel said nothing. He simply smirked, boarded the driver's seat, and put the key into the ignition before slowly backing out of the driveway. Roxas rested his head on his hand and stared out the window. It almost seemed like they were driving into the sunset. _Pretty_, Roxas admitted in his mind.

x x x

By the time they had gotten there, the moon was already sitting high in the sky.

Adrian had fallen asleep, and Roxas smiled softly at the child. "We're here." He whispered over to Axel and the redhead scanned over the house. It was a quant little yellow house with white shingles and a white fence. There were flower beds full of red roses in the front and the grass was neatly trimmed. Axel hoped the inside of the house would be as properly groomed as the outside. He didn't want the blonde to have to live in filth again.

Roxas opened up the passenger side door and unbuckled Adrian from his car seat. The brunette child yawned and clung to his brother like a Koala bear. Roxas stroked the back of his head and held him close, "It's gonna be okay now, buddy."

Axel locked the car and walked up to the front door beside the blonde. He wanted to make sure everything was okay and that this chick wasn't as insane as Roxas' father. She sounded nice from what Roxas had told him, but you couldn't be too careful. Roxas took a deep breath in; He wasn't sure how to feel about all this. I mean, he hadn't seen Adrian's mother in four years. She could have changed. She could have grown bitter. She could reject them. _Rejection_... That's what Roxas feared. He feared that Adrian would grow up without even one parent, because both of them could be fucked up beyond fixing.

And Roxas began to shake as he reached up to press the doorbell. But before he even got the chance push it, the door swung open. And without even realizing it the blonde was being held in a warm embrace with his brother placed in the middle.

"Roxas. Adrian. I... I'm so glad to see you. You've grown so much." A woman with a kind smile and very long pecan brown hair began to sob from the happiness she was feeling. Axel had to smile at that; He was almost positive that Roxas and Adrian would be okay now.

All of the anger, and hate, and raw pain that Roxas had held in over the four years she had been gone, automatically released itself. Roxas choked out a sob and buried his face into her shoulder, "A-Aerith..." A thousand pounds had been weighing down on his shoulders, and now he could fly. Roxas was free. Adrian was free. And the blonde had never felt so warm in his life.

"Bubby..? Who's this?"

"Buddy, this nice lady, she's your Mommy."

And Roxas had never smiled so much in one day.

x x x

Axel helped Roxas drag in one more box from the small trunk it had been crammed in. Aerith was even nicer than the blonde had remembered; She was kind, and beautiful, and she smelled really good. She also gave the best hugs, and her house smelled like chocolate chip cookies and flowers. Roxas had never even stepped inside such a warm and cozy house. It really was the opposite of the filthy and dingy living room he'd lived in all of his life.

Four years ago, Aerith had given him the address of her house, on the day she left. And now that he was there, she couldn't stop apologizing to the two boys. She had told Roxas about how she so desperately wanted to take the two boys away from that monster. How she wanted to rescue us for so long. But she couldn't, because he wouldn't let her. Luxord wouldn't let her.

Once Roxas had assured her that he knew it wasn't her fault all this time, the brunette woman settled down a bit. She thanked Axel for helping her two boys out so much, even though Adrian was her only biological son. Aerith told Roxas that she had gotten married to a man named Squall Leonhart, and they had a child of their own; Sora. Sora was two years younger than Adrian, so they would share a room together. Aerith had kept a room empty for Roxas, hopeful that he would come someday. And there the blonde was standing in the empty but colorfully painted room.

And it was like Aerith was _his_ mom too.

Axel smiled at the blonde, "I'm glad everything's working out. I was a bit uneasy about all this at first, but... I think everything'll be okay." The redhead admitted and scratched the back of his neck.

"Thank you." Roxas finally spoke and stared up at the much taller and older boy, "For everything." He mumbled softly and blushed a little. He still had no idea why Axel was doing what he was doing; What did the blonde matter to him? It was bewildering thinking about, and also kinda creepy, but it was also... Sweet.

"Don't mention it Roxy~" A grin became plastered on the pyro's face and Roxas sighed, "Don't call me Roxy."

"Aww but why not?" Axel pouted and gave Roxas playful puppy eyes, "It's so cute! Fitting for a cute kid like you." Axel's grin transformed into a smirk once he saw the blonde's blush darken into a crimson red. Roxas punched the older boy in the side, "I-I'm not cute!" He responded in a flustered tone.

Axel laughed, "Ouch! Hitting me won't change the fact that you're cute!"

Roxas flashed him an angry glance, "Oh just get out of here you perv..." The blonde muttered and his blush extended to his ears. This pyro was seriously crossing his comfort line.

"Good night Roxy~"

"Good night 'Axey'" The teen rolled his eyes.

But Roxas didn't realize that Axel was already growing on him.


	5. Chapter 5: So It Begins: Part 1

**A:N/ Hey guys, and welcome to yet another chapter of Orange Juice! God, I'm getting super excited about this. This chapter should be really good since A: I'm using an actual computer for once and B: I'm listening to indie music on 8 tracks. How can this get any better? QWQ**

**I'm really on a roll today! I just published a chapter for My Prince Charming is a Princess, so any Yuri fans if you want you can go check that out~ Oh, and for you guys that have been with me since the very beginning I will be reposting Someone Like You and Delinquents soon, so don't you worry your little adorable selves! For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, Delinquents was the most popular story I'd ever published besides this one but I just wasn't happy with it since I wasn't aware that you actually had to edit your stories for mistakes and mishaps and such at the time. XD Oh and Someone Like You was my very first story.**

**Ugh, you should have seen this one when I first published it. 16 very ugly, poorly written chapters. -.-**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the very marvelous song New Perspective by Panic! At The Disco~**

**The song is unknowingly about Axel by the way ;3**

* * *

**Chapter 5: So It Begins: Part 1**

Aerith saw how exhausted Roxas was, so she assured him that she'd take good care of Adrian while he took a shower. Roxas was a bit hesitant at first, but Aerith was Adrian's mom so he trusted her with him more than anyone else. Once Roxas had adjusted the water and allowed it to poor down his back, he let out a pleasured sigh. It had been so long that he'd been able to do something like this without constantly watching his back. Of course, no matter how nice Aerith was, he would always have that bubbling fear in his stomach that Luxord would come back. That, that horrible man would come and subdue the boy only to torture him again. And even worse; That he would steal Adrian away and abuse him too.

Roxas shuttered and shook his thoughts away. I don't need to worry about him anymore. We're safe... We're... gonna be okay... And the only thing that could calm Roxas down in this state was music. He inhaled deeply, fluttered his eyes shut, and began to sing;

_I feel the salty waves come in_  
_I feel them crash against my skin_  
_And I smile as I respire because I know they'll never win_  
_There's a haze above my TV_  
_That changes everything I see_  
_And maybe if I continue watching_  
_I'll lose the traits that worry me_

_Can we fast-forward till you go down on me?_

_Stop there and let me correct it_  
_I wanna live a life from a new perspective_  
_You come along because I love your face_  
_And I'll admire your expensive taste_  
_And who cares divine intervention_  
_I wanna be praised from a new perspective_  
_But leaving now would be a good idea_  
_So catch me up on getting out of here_

_Can we fast-forward till you go down on me?_

_Taking everything for granted but we still respect the time_  
_We move along with some new passion knowing everything is fine_  
_And I would wait and watch the hours fall in a hundred separate lines_  
_But I regain repose and wonder how I ended up inside_

_Can we fast-forward till you go down on me?_

_Stop there and let me correct it_  
_I wanna live a life from a new perspective_  
_You come along because I love your face_  
_and I'll admire your expensive taste_  
_And who cares divine intervention_  
_I wanna be praised from a new perspective_  
_But leaving now would be a good idea_  
_So catch me up on getting out of here_

_More to the point, I need to show_  
_How much I can come and go_  
_Other plans fell through_  
_And put a heavy load on you_  
_I know there's no more that need be said_  
_When I'm inching through your bed_  
_Take a look around instead and watch me go_

_Stop there and let me correct it_  
_I wanna live a life from a new perspective_  
_You come along because I love your face_  
_and I'll admire your expensive taste_  
_And who cares divine intervention_  
_I wanna be praised from a new perspective_  
_But leaving now would be a good idea_  
_So catch me up on getting out of here_

_It's not fair, just let me perfect it_  
_Don't wanna live a life that was comprehensive_  
_'cause seeing clear would be a bad idea_  
_Now catch me up on getting out of here_  
_So catch me up I'm getting out of here_

_Can we fast-forward till you go down on me?_  
_Can we fast-forward till you go down?_

Roxas ended and opened his eyes to a bunch of steam. The water felt so good; He hadn't taken a shower in a week in fear that Luxord would strike him with his back turned. And he was always so tired after making dinner for Adrian, and making sure he had a bath that he usually just fell asleep beside his brother after he made sure he was safe. Some nights he wouldn't sleep or eat; That was obvious by the bags underneath his eyes and his thin stature. Sometimes he couldn't make himself. But this was normal to Roxas. This was life.

After washing himself, Roxas stepped out of the shower and wrapped the fluffy pink towel Aerith had gave to him around his waist. His clothes were all in the washer so he would just wear the towel for now. Roxas turned off the water and shyly headed out of the bathroom. Aerith gasped, "Sweetie, you're all skin and bones! Oh no, this won't do. We must start an emergency operation! Sora honey, get the cookies!' Aerith called toward one of the bedrooms and a small boy with very spiky brown hair similar to Roxas' ran out, grinning like a cat.

"He needs food, stat! I'll start making a feast~" Aerith giggled as Roxas was backed into a corner. The blonde boy was bewlidered by the small, grinning child but he smiled down at him. "Oh no that's okay-"

"But mwommy says you nweed cookies!" Sora gave Roxas a determined look and shoved a cookie in the air as high as he could towards Roxas. Roxas couldn't help but chuckle at that, "Well if you insist," Roxas took it, "Thank you."

"B-Bwubby?" Adrian peeked his head out from behind a wall and slowly walked towards his brother, "How do I look?" Adrian was standing there in a tutu and some ballerina slippers with a leotard and pink painted nails. Roxas had known about Adrian's desire to dress up like that for a while now. He was always supportive, but he just never had enough extra money to buy all the stuff.

"A-Adrian..." Roxas' eyes started to well up with tears and he ran over to his brother, scooping him up in hs arms as he did so. "You look beautiful. I'm so glad you finally got to do it..."

"Bwubby... Can it bwe like this forevwer?"

"It most certainly can." Aerith answered for Roxas and pulled both boys into her arms, along with a bubbly Sora. "Our family... I've beem dreaming of this for 4 years now. 4 long years..." The smiling woman began to cry tears of joy. Roxas cried with her. He never imagined that it would be like this, or... that it _could_ even be like this. He never thought that things would look up. He never thought that he would be able to bask freely in the sun's rays. He never even thought the sun would come. But sure enough it was here, and it was so indescribably _warm_.

And that night after they'd all stuffed themselves with Aerith's delicious cookies, they all fell asleep in Aerith's welcoming arms, including Roxas.

It felt so good to have a _family_. A real family.

* * *

The next morning, Roxas was awoken by the sound of a doorbell. He groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, but he couldn't move. He could feel a bunch of weight on his chest and stomach. "W-What?" The bewlidered blonde opened his eyes and let out a soft chuckle; Adrian and Sora were sprawled out on his stomach. Sora's hair was basically glued to his forehead and Adrian had lipstick all over his face.

"You guys are silly..." He smiled and gently moved both small boys off of him and to the bed. They immediately clung to each other and continued to sleep soundly. Roxas chuckled a little and tiptoed out of the room. "Morning Aerith~" The blonde teen yawned and smiled a little. He really hadn't smiled so much ince childhood.

Aerith frowned, "I told you sweetie, call me Mum!" She laughed and flipped one of the pancakes she was making.

Roxas laughed with her, "Sorry. Who was at the door?"

"Hm? Oh, your nice friend! The tall redheaded one-"

"Axel?" Roxas asked and tilted his head to the side and tightened the towel that was still around his waist.

"At your service, kiddo~"

_Wait... _

"Ax.. el?" Roxas slowly turned and found the cheeky redhead standing behind him. Roxas was literally flipping his shit. There Axel was all dressed and looking actually very attractive in his black muscle tee and gothic bondage pants ( _Attractive?! Shut up mind!_ ) and Roxas was in nothing but a mere towel! Oh god, he was gonna kill this dude...

"Came to pick ya up for school! You didn't forget about us, did you?"

"D-Demyx..?"

"Oh yeah, and he brought a friend!" Aerith giggled again.

Sure enough, that blonde bastard appeared out of nowhere with a grin almost as wide as Axel's. But Roxas didn't think it was possible for anyone BUT Axel to be able to achieve that amount of wideness.

"Dang Roxy, you're really hot without any clothes..."

"Yeah, not bad!"

Roxas freak out in...

3...

2...

1...

"G-Go wait in the living room would you?!" Roxas hissed in a hushed tone so he wouldn't wake up the boys. He sighed and marched into his own bedroom with a face as red as Axel's hair itself. He bit his bottom lip, "I-I can't believe he saw me... Demyx is okay, but Axel..? Wait... What the hell am so worried about Axel for?! W-We're both guys... It's not like I..." Roxas' eyes widened; Did he like Axel? Did he even like guys? Everything was just so confusing.

_Calm down Roxas... Calm down... You're gonna have a good day... You'll be fine... You do not like Axel._

"Alright let's do this..." Roxas inhaled deeply and began to get dressed. This was gonna be a long day, he knew it.

* * *

"I-Is this good?" Roxas walked out of his bedroom but haulted his steps when he heard people talking.

"Roxas? Oh yes, he's very talented. When he was singing in the shower last night, I couldn't believe my ears!" Aerith giggled, "He really is an amazing child. Im very happy to be able to have him here. I've been waiting so long to see my boys... With us, blood doesn't matter. Roxas is my son wether he likes it or not." Roxas could hear the smile in her voice. God, he felt so lucky. He couldnt have asked for a better woman to adopt him into her life. She was so kind and amazing... It was all so foreign to Roxas, but nice.

"Roxas really is a good kid. I hope this doesn't sound weird, but we've had our eye on him for a while now~" Axel chuckled and Roxas blushed for the second time that day. Why was Axel so confusing? And sweet? A-And attractive? Roxas' heart was beating so fastly he thought he might die. This was just a crush. A phase. Puppy love. And Roxas was gonna wait a while, until he put his heart on the line again.

"H-How does this look?" The blonde teen came out of hiding and shoved his hands in his pockets nervously. Roxas was wearing a black, long sleeved t-shirt, some black baggy jeans, a black beanie, and some black converse. Everything the blonde wore he either made or scavaged from a thrift shop. Axel's eyes widened and he could've sworn he saw the redhead's cheeks turn the slightest shade of red.

"Amazing!" Demyx grinned and held a thumbs up.

"Aww, you're so cute!" Aerith smiled and hugged Roxas close.

"I-It looks really good." Axel mumbled shyly and scratched the back of his neck bashfully.

"And at that note, let us go!" Demyx grinned excitedly and scooped Axel and Roxas into his arms.

* * *

**A:N/ Hope you guys enjoyed! Please don't murder me in my sleep with your kingdom hearts merchandise for cutting it off. I like life. Dx **

**I would like to thank all of you for your continued support. TTUTT It means so much to me that you take time out of your day to read my lousy fics, since I'm interested in becoming an author. I'll be sure to thank you guys in the dedication pages of my books!**


End file.
